


Restless in Cincinnati

by krisherdown



Series: Special Ks Love [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been tough to sleep lately for Thanasi thanks to Nick's sledge but it's not a break-up... really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless in Cincinnati

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, there was supposed to be a third part to [Sweet Beautiful Hair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4186920). Nick's actions made it impossible to go there... but I then realized something resembling hurt/comfort involving Thanasi and Vasek was still possible...and Thanasi sure does need it.

Thanasi lies on a couch in the lobby of this Cincinnati hotel, the buzz of his phone repeatedly at messages being sent to and about him. He was tempted to just leave the phone in his room but, his luck, he’d leave his room key at the same time and he so doesn’t need that.

He’s put up with Nick’s antics on the court and in the press because he knew Nick wanted to be the bad boy. That was no big deal, as he knew there were two sides. Nick was loyal as far as his friends were concerned.

But now? He knows that isn’t true. He knows Nick is blinded by fame and fortune. He knows now that Nick thinks nothing of the fact of making Thanasi’s name a punchline in the name of getting back at Stan.

He’s made sure to call Donna because they may not have been together long but he certainly never talked about her as crudely as Nick or Christos had. The fact that Christos just _had_ to say “Donna loves the Kokk” for the world to hear when that was supposed to be another thing just between him and Nick, making him hate that entire family right now even more.

He called home, having to promise his father that he wasn’t really that close a friend of Nick’s – which made that the rare time he had to lie to his family. He hated Nick even more after that call.

It’s no wonder he can’t sleep. He’s had to do damage control, clean up…try not to give in to Harrison egging him because he’s so desperate to win a match.

“You need to get out of your head, man.”

He turns around. Vasek is standing over him with his guitar. “It’s safer than conversation right now. I’m sick of having them.”

Vasek sits down in a chair across from him, the guitar resting against his leg. “It’s tough enough dealing with a breakup without having whole nations talking about it.”

“Nick and I were never together. Not like that. On the other hand, I cannot deal with even looking at him right now.”

“Well, his hair coloring does make me crave Neapolitan ice cream but that’s not what I meant.” Thanasi lets out a snort despite himself. “You confided in him and he let you down, big time.”

Thanasi nods, eyes focused on an abstract painting that _might_ be related to LeBron and the Cavaliers on the wall.

“Nick cannot keep his mouth shut regarding _anything_.”

Thanasi squints at Vasek, noticing this conversation isn’t actually about who banged whose girlfriend. Never thought he’d be so happy to talk about those awkward phone calls. “It’s a good thing Nick didn’t actually go through with his plan at Wimbledon regarding you.”

“Yeah, Nick talks a big game but… doesn’t always deliver…” Vasek smirks as he adds, “Jack says Nick doesn’t have as much game as he thinks. Someone is going to punch him one day... if Stan didn’t already.”

“I wish you would stop making me laugh because I really can’t stand him right now.”

Vasek softly says, “I know. You say you two are not together but you sort of are… or were. I guess that’s your decision where it ends up.” He stands up, moving to the far end of the couch Thanasi resides. “I won’t claim to understand everything about you and Nick. All I want is let you know you’ll find someone who you can trust. Who isn’t with you until waiting for her crush to finally see her… or whatever Stan really did.”

“You and Jack are still together, right?” Thanasi lets out a sigh, immediately hating even asking the question. Head bowed down, burying under his arms. “Please ignore me.”

Silence fills the space, then he feels a hand carefully touch his shoulder. “If I had said no about Jack, I still wouldn’t do what I think you’re asking. I will pull your hair to get your mind back in order but not…not for the fantasy thing.” Vasek gives an experimental tug on a segment of hair sticking out to the side, which at least elicits a chuckle. “See? I told you that would have good powers. We both have one more qualifying match to deal with.”

“Can you stay here a bit longer?”

“Sure.”

 


End file.
